


as timestamps go by

by gothyringwald



Series: Percival Graves, Private Auror [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Noir, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Minor Violence, Timestamp, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 20:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothyringwald/pseuds/gothyringwald
Summary: A collection of timestamps for theavada kedavra, my love/private auror Percival Graves 'verse.





	1. prelude to a kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will have its own rating, but the overall rating of the fic reflects the highest currently posted (subject to change). Tags for fic overall, and will be added as chapters are added.
> 
> Pairings other than Credence/Graves will be noted on individual chapters, as will any other relevant information (tags, ratings, etc.). Timestamps that contain sexual content will be indicated in the chapter notes.
> 
> Posted in order each timestamp was written, not chronological order.
> 
> (For reference, avada kedavra, my love was set around November, 1946)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> set after [chapter two of _avada kedavra, my love_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10776330/chapters/24043113), from credence's POV Rated G.
> 
> [Originally posted on tumblr. ](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/post/161313842705/small-extra-scene-for-avada-kedavra-my-love)

Credence lay on his bed, hugging his pillow to his chest, as he thought about Percival Graves, private auror. The way his stomach had swooped as soon as his eyes landed on the other man. The way every nerve had come alight in his body when they shook hands. He didn't know anything could feel like that. That a handshake could feel like that. That the weight of someone's eyes on him could feel like the softest caress and make him burn at the same time. It was exhilarating. And, oh, but Mr Graves was handsome. Dark smouldering eyes and silver threaded hair. Credence's blood warmed just remembering the angle of his nose and the curve of his lips. He rolled over, propped up on his elbows, feet in the air as he wondered if Mr Graves was a good kisser. If he kissed as sweet as he talked.


	2. the case of the bump on the head

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set approximately 18 months after _avada kedavra, my love_. (Around May, 1948) Rated G. Fluff.
> 
> [Originally posted on tumblr](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/post/165757630628/weaponsofpeace-replied-to-your-post-so-i-already). Inspired by weaponsofpeace's [reply to this post](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/post/165721982537/so-i-already-started-making-notes-for-a-sequel-to): YAS now Graves has someone to tell him he's being a reckless self-endangering idiot after someone clocks him with a Quodpot bat for getting ~~too close to the truth~~

'What's wrong, baby?' Graves asks as Credence hands him a healing potion. He'd been socked in the head - with a quodpot bat of all things - by a stool pigeon with a grudge and a mean swing. Credence had found him, and dragged him into his office, an echo of the night they first kissed. But, tonight, Credence's concern is less gentle, more laced with frustration and anger.

'What's wrong? You could have been killed,' Credence says, arms crossed, looking down at him. His brow is furrowed, but Graves detects the slightest wobble in his bottom lip. It'd be cute if Graves didn't feel a twist in his gut every time Credence got so worried about him. It's not like he doesn't understand. Not like he wouldn't feel the same if the situation were reversed. (And it has been, more than once.) 'Again!'

'I'm not so easy to get rid of.' Graves knocks back the potion with a grimace. 'I'm made of sterner stuff than that, angel.' Although, if it weren't for healing magic, he'd be worried about lasting brain damage, with the amount of times he's been knocked around.

'You are not.' Credence resists Graves's attempts to pull him into his lap, wriggling out of his grasp. 'I shouldn't have given you that potion, just left you with a headache. Might teach you a lesson.'

Graves smirks. 'You'd never do that.'

'Don't count on it.'

'Well, your kisses are all the medicine I need.'

'And you're definitely not getting any of those,' Credence says, though he's finally let himself be pulled onto Graves's lap. Graves hooks his chin over Credence's shoulder, arms hugged around his slender waist. 'Oh? That so?'

'Yes, that's so.' Credence's breath hitches as Graves nuzzles his cheek. Credence leans into the touch, then shakes himself and pulls away. His hands rest over Graves's though, warm and reassuring. 'Not until you promise to stop being so reckless. And to stop getting hit in the head so much.'

Graves leans back, hands falling to Credence's hips. 'Well, I don't like making promises I can't keep, angel.'

Credence huffs and turns so he's facing Graves. He's scowling but his expression softens, a little, when Graves winks at him. 'You are an insufferable man, Percival Graves.' Credence throws his hands up and kisses him, firmly, on the mouth.

'I thought I wasn't getting any of those until I promised to…'

'Shut up,' says Credence, cutting him off, and kisses him again. Graves hums, happily, into the kiss. Credence pulls away, biting his lip. 'Please, please, say you'll be more careful.'

Graves's chest tightens. He hates seeing Credence so upset. He hugs Credence close, again. 'OK. I'll take some tamer cases. Lay off the risky ones.'

Credence sighs. 'No, you won't.'

'No, I won't,' Graves echoes. He shrugs. 'I'm sorry, baby. I guess worrying is just part of the job description when you're married to a Private Auror.'

'Yeah, well…I want a divorce.'

Graves's heart leaps, even though he knows Credence isn't serious. He takes Credence's hand, fiddles with the gold band on his ring finger. 'No, you don't.'

Credence's lips quirk. He kisses Graves on the forehead, hands gently cupping his jaw. 'No, I don't.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, spoiler, they get married!


	3. beside the sea, at waikiki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set one month after _avada kedavra, my love_. Rated T.
> 
> (for [burgundians](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burgundians/pseuds/burgundians) because it was inspired by a conversation we had some time ago)
> 
> [Posted here on tumblr.](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/post/165860993470/beside-the-sea-at-waikiki)
> 
> [Playlist I was listening to while writing](https://open.spotify.com/user/rwchad/playlist/6RVF9TBJ2MOYdaKL2sidlr).

'You home, angel?'

'I'm in the bathroom!' Credence says, stepping out of the shower. Water pools at his feet, drips down his forehead, over his chest. He shivers and summons a towel. 'I'll be right out.'

He puts on a robe once he's dried off, then pads into the living room where Percival is waiting. He's practically bouncing and Credence can't help but smile. It isn't often that he's seen Percival this excited.

'What's that?' Credence says, frowning at the strange object – a small, wooden figurine, with a face carved into it – in Percival's hands. His eyes widen as they land on Percival's shirt. It's rich brown, and has tall palm trees, spanning shoulder to hip, printed on it. He blinks when he notices their green fronds are swaying gently. 'And what are you wearing?'

'My new shirt. A Hawaiian wizard has been making them.' Percival turns around, showing off the back, which has the same design over it, yellow mountains in the distance. 'Magical versions of the No-Maj fashion. Don't you like it?'

'It's, uh, very loud.'

Percival snorts. 'You can talk with some of your ties.'

'Hey…'

'They're cute on you, don't worry. Anyway, this, angel' - he wiggles the object in his hand - 'is a portkey to Hawai'i.'

'What for?'

'Us! Just you and me at a magical resort overlooking Waikiki beach. The Hawaiian moon looking down while we make love in the sand' – Credence's cheeks heat at the mention of making love. Though some days it feels like he's known Percival his whole life, everything is still new between them and there is an urgency to their lovemaking that almost overwhelms him. He wonders if it will always be like that, between them, or if time will temper their passion. He hopes not. – 'and all the cocktails we can drink.'

'That does sound nice.' Credence bites his lip. 'But how can we afford it?' The money from the sale of the Blue Mandrake is still tied up and Percival has had a bit of a dry run at work. Credence, for his part, hasn't been ready to look for a job of his own, doesn't know what to do, besides. He's still learning spells that he should have been taught ten years ago. Percival has reassured him, time and time again, but Credence still feels guilt and shame at not being able to help support them.

'An old, uh, friend owns the resort.'

'Old friend or old boyfriend?' Credence tries to push down the jealousy that surges up, bites his lip to keep from pouting. Percival has given him no reason to be jealous, but he's a handsome man and the number of ex-boyfriends and lovers he's had sometimes makes Credence wonder how he can compare. Makes him feel inadequate.

Percival smiles, fond, and not a little sheepish, taking his hand. 'Boyfriend. But don't worry, angel. He's happily married to a Hawaiian witch. They have a whole army of adorable brats.'

Credence huffs.

'Some stock, mostly food, has been going missing at the hotel. He wants me to look into it.'

'Wait. Is this a vacation or a case?'

'It's a vacation and a case?'

'Percy!'

'The case will be a cinch. And then we get a whole week of lazing in the sun, swimming in the sea.' Percival pauses to pull Credence to him. 'And did I mention making love?'

Credence feels his resolve crumble with Percival's arms wound about his waist, holding him tight. He's never been to Hawai'i. Besides, it would be nice to get away from the New York winter, for a week, or so. And if Percival thinks the case will be easy, what harm can it do. 'OK.'

'That's what I like to hear, angel,' Percival says. He kisses him, firm and sweet. 'Now, go pack.' He gently swats Credence on the backside, before he nudges him in the direction of their bedroom. 'The Portkey is set to leave at eight, tonight.'

__

'See, I told you the case would be a cinch,' Percival says, straightening his sunglasses and sipping from the straw in his coconut. He props himself on one elbow, legs crossed at the ankles as he lounges back on his towel.

Credence's brows raise. 'You were nearly strangled by an elderly wizard with a souvenir lei.'

Percival takes his sunglasses off, and frowns up at Credence. 'Well that was a minor mishap…'

'And what about the _Tarantallegra_ that had you doing the hula all night before we could break it?'

'OK, there was that…'

'Not to mention I still can't get the sand out of my...' Credence trails off when he notices the middle-aged witch nearby has leaned closer with his every word. 'Out of my...' he trails off again, blushing. 'Well, out of my never mind.'

Graves chuckles.

'But I've tried five cleaning spells and I can't get the sand out!'

'Aww, I'm sorry, angel.' Percival leans over and rests a hand on Credence's thigh, squeezing. Credence's eyes flutter shut at the touch. 'But isn't this nice?'

'What?'

'Just you and me...' Percival trails off, now, looking over at the nosey witch. He summons his wand and, with a flick and a swish, a screen appears between them. 

The witch on the other side huffs and says, 'Well, really!' Credence hears her moving away and smiles, satisfied.

'Just you and me and the Hawaiian sun.' Percival picks up the coconut beside him. 'And those cocktails I promised.'

Across the bay of deep clear blue water, Diamond Head sits lush and green. Above them, palm trees sway gently in the warm breeze, shielding them from the bright sun. The scent of salt and flowers floats through the air. The weather has been clear the whole time, no rain, no storms, to dampen their vacation, despite the mishaps on the case.

'Yeah, I guess so,' Credence admits, begrudgingly. He trails his gaze down Percival's body, eyes his slim frame in nothing but tight yellow swim trunks. Chest glistening with sweat, pale skin starting to tan. His mouth goes dry and he picks up his own cocktail. The sweet drink is blessedly cool in his hot mouth. 'Yeah, this is nice.'

Percival smirks at him. 'C'mere, angel,' he says, and tugs on Credence's hand until he's lying atop him. Credence sucks in a breath, braces himself on his hands, which sink into the warm sand around them. Percival brushes Credence's damp hair from his forehead. 'How about giving me a kiss?'

Credence looks behind him. There are only a small number of other people on this section of the beach. It's attached to the magical resort Percival's ex-boyfriend and his wife own, charmed so No-Majes can't access it, so the few people here are all witches or wizards. Satisfied there's no one too close by, Credence lets himself be pulled into a kiss.

He moans as Percival immediately slides his tongue into his mouth, one hand at the back of his neck, the other sliding under his loose cotton shirt. Percival nudges his thigh between Credence's, lets his hand trail down to Credence's ass, squeezing gently. Credence gasps as Percival breaks away to suck kisses down his neck, to the hollow of his throat. The hand on his ass all but urges him to rut against Percival's thigh, and he nearly forgets that they are on a public beach, in the middle of the day.

They only part when they hear some tittering and Credence pulls back to see a couple of young women in matching bathing suits, standing nearby with their towels and bags. One giggles behind her hand, the other sends an approving wink their way.

'Maybe we should go back to our room,' Credence says, knowing his cheeks are probably bright pink, and not from the sun. Percival keeps tight hold of his waist, but Credence wriggles away. He sits back on his own towel and pulls the book he'd brought with him onto his lap. Subtly, he hopes.

Percival conjures a small flower, then leans over to set it behind Credence's ear, kissing his cheek. He leans back, and retrieves his coconut. 'After I finish my cocktail, baby,' he says, then proceeds to wrap his lips around the straw in an unnecessarily lewd manner.

Credence watches miserably, transfixed, and wishes he'd brought a bigger book. 

The giggling witches have moved along, now, further down the beach. Out in the ocean, a number of witches and wizards balance on surfboards, coasting along the waves. 

Percival glances out toward them, then back to Credence. 'You're looking a little flushed, angel,' he says, all mock concern. 'Maybe you need a dip in the ocean to cool you off.'

Credence gazes sidelong at Percival, who is lying back, now, head pillowed on his arms. He looks at Credence with a poorly concealed smirk. Credence picks his own cocktail up, swishes the straw around in it. He takes a long pull of his drink, the rum biting, warming his as much as the sun and Percival's kisses. 'Maybe,' he says and sets his drink aside, considering Percival as he lounges. But just wait until they get back to the hotel, Credence thinks, smiling sweetly when Percival catches his eye and winks up at him. Then they'll see who needs cooling off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This is the shirt Graves is wearing at the beginning.](http://www.thehanashirtco.com/product/Champion_-_1940s_FROM_HERE_TO_ETERNITY_Duke_Kahanamoku_Rayon_Vintage_Aloha_Shirt_RESERVED) Except magic.
> 
>  
> 
> [Come find me on Tumblr @gothyringwald](http://gothyringwald.tumblr.com/)


End file.
